Yinyin Yanyan
by Stuart Ryo
Summary: What will happen when Pharoah the cat finds two sarcastic monster spirits that crash land in Duel Academy? There's only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1: In the beginning

Note: This story takes place is set one year before Jaden arrives at Duel Academy.

Please try to set me straight if I get any of the facts wrong.

Anyway, here it is...

My first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, starring two of my own monsters, Light Robe and Dark Robe.

Yinyin Yanyan

A story of two unfortunate spirits

By Stuart Ryo

--

Chapter One

--

_Somewhere, deep within the hundreds of dimensions that make up whatever we consider to be reality, two orbs appeared from thin air._

_One white, the other black. These particular orbs had the potential to be any sort of opposites at any point in time and space._

_They could have been day and night. Perhaps the Creator and his counterpart. Maybe even Frigoric and Caloric, ancient heroes __of the planet Bestiarii Five in the Cecilus Galaxy._

_But for some reason, these two orbs found themselves drawn to a kitten that lived in a ramshackle dormitory in the grounds __of a lacklustre school._

_A school of Duel Monsters._

--

Pharoah stretched out on the sofa of the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Meow."

He angled himself just enough to catch the last few rays of sunlight before the sunset. His was a relatively simple life; eating, sleeping and occasionally wandering the grounds of the Academy. It was a life of routine, happiness, and simplicity.

And of incomparable boredom.

He dragged himself off the sofa. There must be something a cat can do to pass the time.

--

Pharoah was just entering the main school building when an unwelcome intrusion came from his sense of cosmic alignment.

Cats can indeed feel things that humans cannot, and at this particular moment Pharoah sensed that two monster spirits had just smashed into the Earth.

He headed for the crash site.

--

_Obviously the two spirits had not physically smashed into the planet. Instead they had crashed mentally, which is still __a rather damaging occurence. Galactic philosophers theorise that the part of the morphic field of humans that generates __the brain has never been the same. In any case, these two spirits had fully formed by the time they hit the Earth and __had been smart enough to direct their mental crash site to a point in time and space quite close to their target__._

_Near enough to arrive at the other side of the island, which is no mean feat considering they just dropped from __a telekinetic rift in the fabric of the space-time continuum._

--

As he drew closer, Pharoah could see in his minds eye the mental crash site of the two spirits. Just as he was about to enter, he heard a most definitely human voice;

"Pharoah!"

Professor Banner scooped up the kitten in one arm.

"How did get all the way over here? Naughty Kitty!"

And thus Pharoah was interrupted in his quest by his rather oblivious owner, who had no such conception of mental crashes and telekinetic rifts.

--

Dark Robe, or Yanyan as he called himself, was awoken by his brother poking him in the eye.

"Are you dead?" asked the fearful voice of Light Robe, or Yinyin as he was otherwise known.

Dark Robe grabbed the stick.

"You twit, of course i'm not dead!" he replied. "I am a monster spirit. How could I die, you sentimental fool!"

Light Robe relaxed slightly. "Sorry, Yanyan, I thought you were...vanished..." mumbled the spirit, for want of a better word.

"Yes, well, you should be sorry, Yinyin. Come on. Theres a..." he consulted the list in his pocket. "...cat...that we need to act as the conscience of until we get assigned to a duelist."

_Oh God_, he thought, _a cat?! What kind of cosmic idiot would assign us to a cat?!_

"Oh well, might as well get started."

--

End of Chapter One

--

Chapter Two coming soon...

--


	2. Chapter 2: Going Nowhere Very Quickly

Yinyin Yanyan

--

Chapter Two

--

Wandering throught the forest at night.

Probably somewhat scary to humans, but practically a regular occurence when you had been assigned to - and driven insane - as many duelists as Yinyin and Yanyan.

Yinyin had been hoping for a calmer and more intelligent duelist to live inside of, but no, they had to wait a year acting as the rather limited conscience of a cat, while the other spirits (Winged Kuriboh, Yubel, even that stupid Ruby Carbuncle for god's sake) got to spend a nice time of it hibernating in cocoons of liquid notfound destinium.

Yinyin was suprisingly unkind to other spirits within the confines of his own mind. Many an afternoon had been passed thinking of gruesome deaths for them. Especially Jerry Beans Man, that happy-go-lucky idiot.

--

"Heres a good one!" screamed Yinyin at his brother, waving a piece of paper over his head.

"Well, who is it?" replied the less than amused figure of Yanyan.

Yinyin frowned, and squinted at the paper in the moonlight filtering through the trees. "Ja...dan...yoo...kee..." he read out, slowly.

Yanyan grabbed the paper and sighed. "This freak? Yinyin, we thought about this before, but it would be practically impossible to steal a duelist from Winged Kuriboh. Remember last time?"

Yinyin wracked his brains for the memory. "Oh yeah...I remember..."

Yanyan carried on walking. "Well, if you don't want THAT to happen again, then just keep on walking."

--

"Meow."

Pharoah glanced backwards to make sure his owner was truly asleep, then leapt out of the window.

It is possibly the greatest inconvenience in the known universe that cats can get anywhere without being noticed, especially if the place they enter happens to be the most highly guarded and protected area on that planet. Obviously the Slifer Red dorm had nowhere near the kind of protection offered to such a place, but Pharoah was an extremely large cat, and so the challenge posed was probably the same.

But skipping past the details of Pharoah's 'miraculous' escape, we leave him wandering through the forest.

--

The probabiltity of these two parties finding each other immediately is roughly the square root of pi divided by forty-eight thousand and fifty six squared to four hundred trillion, twenty-eight thousand and forty-two. But almost miraculously, that is exactly what happened.

--

Generally such manifestations as Yinyin and Yanyan are invisible to the naked eyes of most lifeforms, but Pharoah the cat did not have naked eyes. They were instead, like most cats', covered in an indetectable membrane that disindegrates upon death and allows cats to see spirits and other supernatural phenomena, which is a shame because the world would be such a nice place without them.

No race in the universe knows about this membrane.

In truth, the cats don't know about it either, apart from on rare occasions when an intellectually gifted feline ponders why it can see spirits and humans can't and invariably gets crushed while wandering across the road, or whatever passes for a road at the time.

In any case, two spirits and one large cat turned a corner at precisely eleven forty-six and 23 seconds at the same time and gave each other quite a shock.

--

End of Chapter Two

--


	3. Chapter 3: Hooded Robe

**Yinyin Yanyan**

--

**Chapter Three**

--

At the precise moment the Yinyan brothers were meeting their new psychological charge, strange and vile forces were mobilising against them.

When Maximillion Pegasus sits down at his desk each month to look at the hundreds of proposed card designs, he thinks to himself, _Oh god, I can't look through all of them. I know! I'll just sweep some away and say I looked through them!_

This event, performed some fifteen years previously from our tale, is what pushed the already borderline psychotic spirit Hooded Robe over the edge.

--

There is a story denied by Industrial Illusions but secretly known to be true by all duelists that, years ago, a set of cards was stolen from the vaults of Pegasus by an organisation known as The Society of The Black Dragon. This society intended to assign the cards to a duelist decided by a tournament.

This unknown duelist received the cards and vanished.

Every card in this set, except one, was approved personally by Pegasus and has never been seen in a duel.

The only card unapproved was Hooded Robe.

Not a perfect spirit in any case, but still the only spirit in the Robe set apart from Dark Robe and Light Robe to have a seperate consciousness.

Also the only spirit to take over the mind of his duelist, but that is a different story altogether.

This story only concerns the_ first _of his many attempts to punish humanity for leaving him to create his card all on his own.

--

Yanyan floated upwards onto the couch in the foyer of the Slifer Red dorm, glanced at his sleeping brother, then turned to face Pharoah, who sat on a rug and licked his paws.

"So." he started, pausing as the cat sat up to listen. "You are the cat we have to help."

Pharoah meowed in agreement, then sank back down to the floor.

_Great_, thought Yanyan. _Not only to we have to help this lump, we need to put up with his catnaps!_

Sighing, he mentally pulled himself and his brother into the Realm of Which We Know Nothing, otherwise known as the Place Where Spirits Go When Even Their Owners Cannot See Them.

--

_Hooded Robe is a strange phenomenon indeed._

_Instead of the norm between spiritual formings, that is to say, a metaphysical body derived from the telekinetic thought patterns lingering around objects, Hooded Robe exists physically._

_Or, more accurately, has a partly physical existence._

_This strange coincidence has many philosophers babbling about how it proves or disproves certain theories. The Murosphere Scholars, for instance, believe that this means their theory involving random probability and spiritual physics is correct, while The Panthera Philosophers disagree, thinking that it proves the theory of Random Physical Selection._

_All this has meant Hooded Robe has caused longer and bloodier disputes then anything else in the universe, meaning more casualties and more damage than it could ever do personally during its many schemes._

--

Deep in the wastes of the Shadow Realm, a bundle of robes pulled itself backwards like a catapult and flung itself headfirst towards the hole in reality punctured by Yinyin and Yanyan.

It elbowed past hundreds of other spirits. Others just moved out of its way, sensing its power.

Hooded Robe emerged in the Plaza of the Monster Realm, slamming into the floor.

"Time of entry: Earth Norm 11 52 and four seconds," said a bored voice attributed to young receptionists everywhere.

--

Dark Magician Girl glanced upwards at the new arrival, then took a longer look as it realised what was standing there.

"_Don't panic, this isn't a professional visit_," stated Reaper of The Cards. He pushed a young Spirit Reaper in front of him. "_I would like my son to be apprenticed to a duelist_."

The receptionist relaxed and sank back into the chair. "Fill out this form and hand it in over there," she said, handing him a sheet of paper and pointing to a desk with a sign reading, 'Duelist Attachment'. "Next!"

Hooded Robe shuffled forwards and placed a form on the desk. "_Hooded Robe, reason for Earth Entry: Revenge on The Human Race for Ruining Mine Spiritual Existence_."

Dark Magician Girl actually heard the capital letters. She only knew one type of spirit who spoke like that, and anyone who stood in the way of that kind of spirit ended up ruining history. and spending a few lifetimes in the Shadow Realm.

"Go right ahead sir," she spluttered, ducking under her desk as Hooded Robe walked past.

That, as you saw, was the general reaction of most 'normal' spirits toward Hooded Robe. He was that evil-looking.

--

Meanwhile, Pharoah had woken up and was now leading his two new assistants around Duel Academy.

"Mrrow," he mewed, pointing to the Obelisk Blue dorms. Yinyin was taking notes on it all.

"Fascinating," he replied. "and what is that over there?" he asked, pointing to the Volcano.

As Pharoah meowed and Yinyin wrote furiously, Yanyan shivered. It felt like...something...something had just changed for the worse.

He tapped Yinyin on the shoulder as they carried on walking, or in Pharoah's case, slinking. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Feel what?" Yinyin replied, turning towards his brother. Yinyin was currently wearing exactly the sort of half-moon spectacles to peer at someone over.

"It felt like...something walked over my grave."

"You've never had a grave." Yinyin, now thoroughly bored, returned to his writng.

Yanyan glared at him. "You _know_ what I mean."

--

_Somewhere, deep in the hundreds of dimensions we call reality, Hooded Robe blasted himself out of the Monster Realm. He latched on to planets and stars with his tentacles, changing a thousand histories at once and swinging himself closer and closer to his ultimate destination: Earth._

_Or more accurately, Duel Academy._

_It'll take him a few days to get there, because he is a lot bigger than Yinyin and Yanyan._

_This gives our two unlikely heroes enough time to familiarise themselves with Duel Academy before everything gets blown apart._

_--_

**End of Chapter Three**

**--**


End file.
